Walking a Thousand Miles
by Raven and Angel
Summary: My name is Raven. I was an orphan after my sister died. But I got friends, ones who don't turn on you in times of need. I saved humanity, but paid a terrible price. Discontinued.
1. Prologue: Missing

Burning Fires

Part one is:

Immortal Trilogy

By: The Chronicle Keeper

Usual disclaimers apply

Prologue: Missing

"'I remember the burning house. Back in California. I remember my house. Back in California. Apolla, my sister, and I had a good home. Back in California. We had games, toys and books. Back in California. We had friends. Back in California.'"

This story is collected by me, Kiva, the Chronicle Keeper. I keep hold of all kinds of sagas-beautiful, peaceful, ugly, violent, humorous and romance sagas.

Raven had come to me one day, so that she might tell her story. To make sure no one repeated the mistake, or evil told in her story.

She came to me, still young, alive. But a weight seemed to crush her spirit. Her aura was dim.

There were rumors of her. They say she was missing. Not even Yusuke Urameshi knew where she went, not even Koenma, Lord of the Spirit World. Amazing as it was, she found me. A brilliant feat to be proud of.

She has gone now. Yusuke and his friends mourn for her. Raven, the girl who saved humanity, had committed suicide. Perhaps the burden had been too much for her. We can only wonder. She has seen the tape after saving mankind. She saw Chapter Black.

Yusuke and his friends see regular visions of Raven. They still talk to her, and Raven talks to them, sometimes giving advice. Now and then, she appears in spirit form. Her powers have been passed onto her sister.

I will say no more. If you wish to find out, continue. If you wish to experience her pain, sadness, happiness, anxiety, excitement and hew own world, continue.

This story will be passed down from generation to generation. To live forever in our hearts and minds.

Raven committed suicide on July 4th, 2003 at 12:03 PM. It was her birthday, and American Independence Day. The police, CIA, and the FBI still have

Her friends burned her body before the police, and others could find her body.

To them, Raven is still missing.


	2. Black Angel

Burning Fires

By: The Chronicle Keeper

Part One in the:

Immortal Trilogy

Usual Disclaimers apply

Chapter One-Grim Reaper

_Someone to laugh with, perhaps to shed some tears_

_A person who's been with you all through the years._

_Someone to shelter you from days that are cold_

_A shoulder to lean on, a warm hand to hold._

_An arm to catch you if you slip and fall_

_An ear for your problems whenever you call._

_Someone to share your giggles and your screams_

_A person to tell all your secrets and your dreams._

_Someone to hug you when you're happy or sad_

_To just be there in good times or bad._

_A person with whom you don't have to pretend_

_These are the jobs of a very best friend._

My name is Raven. I moved from California to Japan after my parents died. I moved here with my sister, Apolla.

We live in a forest. I took all the money out of the bank, our parent's bank. We didn't buy a house because we needed all the money for food and clothing.

Apolla was my only family now. People wanted to adopt us, but I was firm. I said no. I used some of the money to move to Japan. At least people wouldn't want to try to adopt us there. We moved to Tokyo.

I never thought I would make friends. I never thought my friends would treat me like family. I never thought I would care for someone other than Apolla. But I do-I care for my friends.

My story starts in the forest, where I lived. I was off buying groceries. I wanted to buy some new clothes for me and Apolla as well.

I was walking on the sidewalk when two guys bumped into me. One had carrot-orange hair. The other with black hair, wearing what looked like a school uniform.

I frowned. 'Was this guy skipping school? What should I care? I have Apolla and me to take care of.' But my mouth said, "Sorry, my mistake." I stooped down to gather up my clothes and food.

One of the stooped down to help me. It was Carrot Hair. "My name is Kuwabara. What's yours?" He had asked.

I was discouraged. No one helped me before. I didn't expect it now. "Raven," I had mumbled. No one was this kind to me before.

The one with the school uniform stood there. Then said seeing I wasn't any harm, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi. Top punk in Sarayashiki Jr. High." He smirked, obviously proud of being a punk. I sighed inwardly. A coward. That is what he was. Possibly misunderstood. Most likely insecure.

I finished stuffing clothes and food back into the bag. Then, swinging it over my shoulder, I headed back home. I managed to hear them talking about something. It was about Yusuke bringing a new girl. The girl would be part of the team of 'Spirit Detectives.' I had no clue what that was. I frowned, trying to figure out what it was.

I walked down to the path into the forest. I dropped my stuff into a nearby tree. Deciding to go swimming in the lake, I slipped on my black bathing suit. I wondered where Apolla was.

I saw her sitting by the stream. Her black hair swam around her as a soft breeze whispered through the trees. She reminded me of Mom. Her soft cream skin, the glossy black hair and full red lips. I sighed feeling happier than I had in a long time. Mom was only a memory now. I had forgotten al luxuries.

"Hey," I said softly to Apolla. I smiled. Apolla-Soft-spoke, compassionate, always reasonable.

"Hi, Raven," Replied Apolla.

"Want to go swimming?" I asked.

"No," She replied.

I shrugged, and then jumped into the lake. I heard a rustling sound. Like a snake traveling through grass quickly.

I let the current carry me for awhile. Then decided to do laps. I lost count, around 5 or so, when I heard a harsh breathing.

Silence.

"....Raven?" A voice sounded incredulous.

I jerked up in surprise, nearly drowning myself. I sputtered, spitting lake water out of my mouth. I looked around.

"Yusuke? What the heck are you doing-?" I started, before a ...childish voice said,

"Ah, Raven. So you've meant Yusuke already. Well, that simplifies matters quite a bit. Raven, you are joining Yusuke as a Spirit Detective. Why? You are the last of your kind. The last of the Dragon Demons." A...teenager with a _pacifier_ in his mouth appeared, stepping out from behind an oak.

My eye twitched. "Er...why do you have a pacifier in you mouth?" I asked.

It was his turn to twitch his eye. "Never mind that. My name is Koenma, to let you know. You need training to hone your powers. Understand?" He asked.

I wasn't listening much. But I nodded. I looked around for Apolla.

"Where is Apolla?" I asked out loud. Then game myself a mental slap. Yusuke shouldn't know about Apolla.

"Who?" Asked Yusuke.

"My...sister. She shouldn't have left," I frowned.

Birds flew from trees into the air.

"Danger lurks nearby," I had muttered. Running, I headed for the direction of the tree where the birds had burst from.

Running faster and faster, a whole new sense filled me. A sense to fly, to be free of everything.

"Apolla! Aaaaaaappppppoooollllllllaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! APOLLA!" I had shouted. I was worried, Apolla never left without telling me where she was going.

I arrived at a small field. I knew this place. Sometimes I would bring Apolla here to play. It was small, quaint. Flowers bloomed. Rabbits and squirrels were abundant here. But, now...grass was burnt. Curls of smoke still remained, curling around like a snake. Small corpses of animals littered the field. A small crater lay in the middle.

I rushed forward, already knowing what lay in the crater.

In lay Apolla. Her pale face stricken, streaked with blood. A hole through her chest. No bullet.

Curious.

I lay next to the crater, weeping slightly. My only family was gone. Snatched away from me like a lion snatching meat.

I looked up to see a note on Apolla's forehead. I lifted it slightly. A crackling noise told me it was dried with blood.

"'Dear Raven,

This is but the first death in your life. Many more will come. Ultimately, you will be mine.

Grim Reaper'"

I sighed after demon it. I must be a demon. While else would someone kill Apolla? We didn't do anything wrong.

A hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. Yusuke. Behind him was Koenma, his eyes full of sympathy. I stood up, and then proceeded to walk back to the lake where I was first formally introduced to Yusuke.

I continued to the tree where I hid my stuff. Pulling the bag down, I slumped onto the ground. Unsure of what to do.

Yusuke walked up to me.

"I'm sorry, Raven. You can stay at my place if you want." Yusuke offered. I was unaccustomed to kindness after my parent's death.

So, I nodded weakly.

Then I blacked out.

-Well, what do you think? I thought it went pretty well. Tell me what you think. I want to know. Thanks. Review please. I'd appreciate it. Flames allowed, so long you have a reason for it.-


	3. Short to House of Three Dimensions

Burning Fires

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, only Apolla, Apolla, Artemis, Sukari and Raven.

-Chapter Two: House of Three Dimensions-

-Death-

_I cannot hear your laughter_

_I cannot see your smile_

_I wish that we could talk again_

_If only for awhile_

_I know you're watching over me_

_Seeing everything I do_

_And though you'll always be with me_

_I will always be missing you_

_You taught me that life is much too short_

_And at any time could end_

_But you know that no matter where you are_

_You will always be my friend_

_And when it's time for me to go_

_You'll be there to show me the way_

_I wish that you could still be here_

_But I'll see you again someday_

_-Rachel Punches, seventeen_

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy. My back didn't hurt, like it did when I slept in trees. I turned and saw a room, complete with bed and dresser and nightstand. I only had these back in California. I stared in awe, and then I remembered what had happened. To Apolla. I sat down on the bed and began crying slightly.

Wiping my tears away, I stood up. Walking to the window, I opened it up. Memories came washing back.

---

"Dad...why?" A small girl in a T-shirt asked. Black hair, black shirt, black pants with chains and gold studs in her ears. It was Raven. When she was 11.

"Sweetie, you know that I have no time. After this one, I promise. I'll spend the whole day with you." A man in a uniform said.

"You said that so many times ago! You never keep your promises!" Raven shouted.

"You know I work as a doctor! You know that everyday, more and more people come in sick! Sometimes, I wonder if they are worth saving... I can't help it..." The man sighed.

"I hate you! I wish you'd go away so I don't have to hear your way lame excuses anymore!" Sobbed Raven. She started pounding on her father's chest. After that, she ran and hid in her room.

---

A girl, now with blue streaks in her hair was sobbing. People were around her comforting her. Including a small girl about two years younger than her also sobbing, with a group of people around her.

The girl with streaks looked up, and she saw them lower two coffins into the hole they had dug. She ran forward, and grabbed a rose. She threw the rose in the hole, and collapsed, sobbing onto the wet ground.

Rain pelted onto her.

"Raven...Come on, you'll be fine," A girl consoled her. She had red streaks in her black hair, with her studs in her ears, and a black choker around her neck.

"Why did Mom have to go? Sukari? Why?" Raven asked.

"I wish I knew. Come on, you're staying at my place tonight."

"Not now, I want...to spend a little more time with my parents before...I say good-bye. Is that ok? You can...stay if you want," Raven said.

Sukari obliged. Raven stumbled to the grave. The headstone was up. It showed a dragon and a unicorn, back to back, with a rose on top.

It read, 'Here lays Ian S. Seirer and Maria M. Eranach. May They Rest in Peace and Have a Happy Afterlife.' And inscribed after that was a short poem. It was their favorite, and the one Raven's father used to win Raven's mother's heart.

'_A family's more special then diamonds or jewels_

_Or money or treasures galore_

_Its power, warmth and comfort_

_Is something that's not sold in stores_

_You share love with your family_

_They are people around you that care_

_And every day, from morning to night_

_Your family will always be there.'_

Raven stared at the headstone, tears mingling with the rain. "I'm so sorry Daddy, I'm sorry. I wish I could see you again, just one last time. May your spirit and God protect me," Raven whispered.

"Come on, Sukari, let's go," Raven murmured.  
---

I stared out of the window. I sighed, and let the morning breeze wash over me. I stared out the window, thinking about everything that had happened to me: From my sister's birth to my first bicycle, from my first real bed to my first year of school. From my principal's honor roll to my parent's death, from moving to Japan to my sister's death.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Raven? Are you up?" A female voice asked. Didn't sound like anyone I knew. I looked at the door, pondering. I heaved a sigh and opened the door. A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes was at my door. A male with orange hair in an Elvis do was also at my door.

It was Kuwabara! The girl, however, I did not know. I stared at the girl blankly. Strangely, I felt an intrusion in my mind. Then another. In my mind, I whipped around and found to dragons sitting on a rock.

A black dragon cocked her head questioningly, when I forgot about the two people in my door.

"Oh! Sorry, but do I know you?" I asked the girl.

"Keiko. My name is Keiko. Do you know where Yusuke is?" Keiko asked.

I shook my head no.

"Great. Where else-! Botan! That's it! We could get her, Kurama and Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted.

I stared blankly still, unfamiliar with the names.

"And what about me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you're the new Detective..." He said sheepishly.

I arched an eyebrow, but walked out of the room. I kneeled onto the wooden floor, and examined it. I took a vial out of my pocket as well as a brush. I brushed the white powder and examined the floor more. Footsteps, leading out of the door. From there on, I pretty much figured what to do. Kuwabara went somewhere, so only Keiko was there with me. Everybody has a particular scent; Yusuke was like...I had no clue. But...well, Keiko was like baby powder. Being alone for so long, I managed to hone my senses. I followed the scent, and then came to a twisted house. At any rate, a few minuets later, Kuwabara showed up with a girl with bright powder blue hair, a male with long red hair. If I hadn't known better I probably raised an eyebrow. Then finally, another male with black hair with a white starburst and a bandanna around his forehead. I saw a note on the door. Not knowing what it meant, I handed it to Kuwabara.

The short one raised an eyebrow at me, but I glared and told him to shut up in my mind. Surprisingly, he answered.

"Hi! I'm Botan!" The girl explained, and then she went on a long and winding explanation about how she was the 'Grim Reaper'. Sure didn't look like how I imagined the Grim Reaper to look like.

_You know telepathy?_

_Obviously, else we wouldn't have this conversation._

_Hn._

_So, what is this place called?_

_The house of three dimensions._

_Gee, ain't that quaint._

_Your accent is different. Where are you from?_

_California._

_..._

_In the United States._

_..._

_Never mind, ask the red-head._

_His name is Kurama._

_Whatever._

_ What's your name?_

_Raven. Yours?_

_Hiei._

_Aye. So, what word am I NOT supposed to say?_

_Hot._

_Um, ok._

I glared at the short one, and then opened the door. Walking in, I felt the strangest sensation come over me. Colors sort of flashed in my eyes, like inverting the colors on a computer.

"Is it me, or is it h-" Botan was silenced suddenly. A hand over her mouth. It was Kurama's hand.

"Don't say the word."

"What word? Hot?" Then I gave myself a mental slap. Stupid me!

Everybody gasped. I felt like something was being wrenched out of me. Then, I started to feel like I was paralyzed, first my feet, the legs, then body, then arms, until finally, I was like stone. I couldn't remember anything more. But before that, I saw a little black orb hovering, hovering...

---

I woke; my soul. It was back!

An old, short lady was standing in front of me. She looked back at me. Something about her made me feel uncomfortable. I was still in the twisted house. Yusuke was back as well, I noted. I looked about the room. Standing up, I did a quick back flip to loosen myself up.

"Alright old hag, what's happening?" Yusuke asked.

I supposed that 'Old hag' was the one who revived me.

"There is a tunnel that is being opened somewhere here. If it is opened, then we are all in trouble."

"Demon tun-Hey! I thought that stopped when we defeated Sakyo!" Yusuke shot back.

"Perhaps. But it seems that someone else has started it again. So, in order to find where the tunnel is, we need to split up into groups. Yusuke, Kido, Mitsunari, and Kaito will come with me. Raven, you will go with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara and Botan," She said and everybody else nodded. Everybody seemed to respect her, but she still made me uncomfortable.

I nodded as well, and followed Kurama and Hiei out of the twisted house. _So where so we start? _I asked Hiei.

_For the most remote area, somewhere that seems unlikely for someone to search for a demon tunnel._

_Really? Because I think everywhere seems unlikely. From under houses, to en empty field._

_Hm. Possibly let me tell Kurama._

_Wait, you can talk to Kurama telepathically? _

_Yes._

_Oh._

_Hn._

_So, where to next?_

_An empty field._

_You're taking my suggestion?_

_Yes._

_Why?_

_Something about tells me you've been through more than it seems._

_Um...no riddles please. That was more of my...sister's...department... _I trailed off, not wanting to think about Apolla.

Hiei looked at me quizzically.

I shook my head. Then I ran off, coming to a nearby area. Turned out it was a small bar-like area, slightly underground. Entering, I saw Yusuke and his friends, along with a man.

Kaito saw me first. He poked Yusuke, and then pointed in my direction. I was about to leave, when something caught my attention. The man lying on the ground could read minds; he was probing into mine's which was as blank as a white wall right then. He gasped, and then collapsed as Yusuke stopped right in front of him, his fist about a foot away from his face.

Mitsunari, the boy with a tall hair-do, stepped forward and touched the man's head. He turned into the man's exact replica. The bartender gasped, and the waitress fainted. Not surprised, I turned to leave before Yusuke could catch me. But, he saw me and came forward.

I sighed, and came forwards.

"Well, what do you want now?"

"What do you think? I know you can read minds, I knew you were talking to Hiei," He said bluntly.

Shocked I turned and kneeled beside the man. "Do you know his name?" I asked. Yusuke nodded.

"Murota."

"Murota eh? Well, then. Let's see what we have here..." I muttered. Kneeling down, I touched his head. Nothing. I shook my head.

"Nothing unusual. All he wants to be is a boxer." Yusuke raised an eyebrow at this. "Never mind. Anyway, let's get out of here. He needs some air."

Yusuke hoisted him onto his shoulder, and then we stepped outside. He finally woke up, and we sat on a fountain. Yusuke asked him if he heard anything. Suddenly, Murota started shaking, and trembling. It was like watching him have his own inner earthquake.

Suddenly, he was clutching his head, shaking his head.

I entered his mind, and I saw what he saw.

_Kill...kill...kill them....kill them all!_

_Die...die...kill...kill them all.....DIE! HAHAHAHA!!!_

"OW! Yusuke that hurt!" I cried. Yusuke had pinched me, right between the shoulder blades.

"Are you ok?" I asked to Murota. "Did you get anything? I sort of left because _someone_ shook my concentration."

"Seven names...Sniper, Seaman, Gourmet, Gamemaster, Doctor, Black Angel and Itsuki...I'm sorry, that is all I got-!" Something struck Murota in the head.

"Oh! He needs the hospital!" I cried and then something struck me in my chest... I blacked out, but I swore I saw a tall man in the crowd, leering at me and the others, like he had some secret...And the name...Doctor...

-End-

-Argh...That is long! Fwee, no songs either, just two short poems. Well, sort-of short. Ah well, next chapter is probably longer. Anyway, tell me what you think. Review...as always. Thankies!-


	4. Doctor A Truth Revealed

Burning Fires

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, only Sukari, Raven, Apolla, Apolla and Artemis.

-Chapter Three: Doctor--A Truth Revealed-

"Oh...." I groaned. "Hey...I'm...alive?" I sat up on a bench, with Yusuke and the others right behind me. Genkai, I had learned her name, was explaining tracing the bullet-which was an eraser hardened with Spirit Energy.

I stared at the eraser, but then, I felt this weird sensation. Color inverted in my eyes. "Yusuke...I think something happened..." I whispered.

Suddenly, a bug flew out of the air, and landed on Mitsunari's arm. It had a strange syringe thing which I guess was it's mouth and it looked like it was full of some liquid. Several more came and several people collapsed, including Mitsunari.

Genkai said something about spreading out, by I wasn't listening. I was already headed towards the elevator swatting bugs away while people were giving me strange looks.

Instead of the elevator, I headed towards the stairs. After several flights of stairs, I saw Yusuke rushing towards a room. Following, I entered the room, which was an ER, or emergency room, the same kind my dad used to work in.

Anyway, I saw Kido on the floor, Yusuke standing next to him, but not moving. I glanced along the room, and saw a man with a red tie that looked vaguely familiar...Like I had known him all my life...

Looking down at Yusuke again, I saw him glance sharply at the doctor with the tie. The next thing I knew, everybody except Yusuke and me was on the floor. Well, Kido was already on the floor, paralyzed I could tell.

Then something struck me why the man was so familiar...

He was my Dad!

Some dad I thought. I started backing away from him, practically hugging the wall backwards. Yusuke noticed my actions and sent me the what-the-hell-are-you-doing-? I told him, mind to mind, that he was my dad.

_No way!_

_Better believe it. Any second now, he's going to recognize me._

_Why's that?_

_I looked just like this when he left, minus the streaks. But my facial features and body build is just the same._

_You sound like a Detective for the human world._

_My mom was in politics and she spent half of her life as one so don't start with me about my mom._

_Oh._

_Never thought I hear you say that._

He mumbled a few choice cusswords, and then started attacking my 'Dad'. I ran to Kido, and took his pulse.

Approximately twenty pulses per minuet. That was only about a third of the pulse that it was supposed to be! At any rate, I gave him a quick go-over and closed any surface wounds, a few of the deeper ones I handled as well, but the spinal injury was beyond me.

Suddenly my Dad-gone-bad noticed me.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" He said, and came towards me. He stretched an arm out and tried to touch my arm, but I grabbed his wrist and flung him out the door.

"Don't you dare touch me. You're not my dad anymore. I don't even know you. I take back what I said at your grave. I never want to see you again! Azriath...Sentoro...Sinthoros!" A flash of black and he was suspended in mid-air. A flick of my wrist and he was brought crashing down. But he recovered quickly, and went on explaining how becoming a psychic gave him powers that let him block the pain signals coming from his nerves and instead use a chemical that controls the nerves to stop them.

Oh joy, my dad is a lunatic. That is just what I needed on my permanent record. I thought bitterly.

Well, Doctor ran, and Yusuke and I followed, but when we came to a branch, we didn't see him. I looked up, Doctor's face contorted grotesquely in the light.

I grabbed Yusuke's arm and pushed him out of the way when Doctor jumped down. Doctor rushed forward, his hand crossed across his chest, like he was using it as a knife.

I felt around my jeans, for something, anything, but nothing.

Wait, I had a dagger with me! I pulled it out, the ivory white handle glinted darkly. The blade was replaced with something that resembled a fang from something.

_Dragon's fang..._

_Dragon's fang..._

_You don't have to repeat me Apolla!_

_What? You forget, Artemis, we are both bound to protect and serve her._

_What the heck are you talking about? _I asked. The same dragons that was in my mind appeared again.

A dragon's fang? Well, who gave bullshit right now, I needed to save my hide! I clung onto the dagger, Doctor came rushing forward, bringing his hand down to chop my hand off, when I swung the dagger in a sort of half-turn, so that it was above his hand, and bring it down, severing it.

Doctor clutched his hand, but started laughing, like a maniac. But then, he was a maniac. Yusuke took over from there. I was lost in thought, one of my worst memories rearing its ugly head.

---

Raven ran through the large house, coming to her mother's office. She opened the door, immediately regretting it. So her mom was picture shy when it was birth time. But still...Apolla had a picture. She didn't.

She sighed, she had to know.

Clutching the lock-pick in her hand, she went to the locked drawer on her Mom's desk. She put the lock pick into the lock, twisted it, and pulled it out. She then pulled open the drawer.

A file was labeled "Child Documents—Birth Photos, birth documents, etc." Etc.? Rave opened the file, and flicked through the papers. Adoption documents, birth papers—Adoption documents?

They weren't adopted. At least, Apolla wasn't.

Raven pulled out the adoption document. Illegal, she could tell. And, it was for...Raven. For her. Raven started crying slightly, then heavily, then sobbing. She put the document back, put the drawer back and relocked it. Then, running to her room, she realized her whole life was one big giant lie.

---

Well, I thought, my life isn't a lie anymore. I know what I am and I have friends who care for me. Doctor was standing over me, grinning. I was mad, more than I ever could imagine. I clutched the dagger. I could forgive my mother, but my Dad? The one who faked his death? The one who now turned into a lunatic? I think not! I stood up, and swung the dagger down onto his shoulder. The sudden movement surprised him, and he couldn't react fast enough. He cried in pain, and stumbled backwards.

"Wait, I'll give up. Here, this is the cure. Enough for everyone." Doctor gives up? Something wasn't right. Silently, I probed into his mind.  
_Hn. Ha! This is just a glucose solution!_

"Yusuke! Don't!" I cried. "Don't take it!"

Yusuke, seeing his chance, powered up for his Spirit Gun. Doctor was staggering, but when a nurse showed up, green, Doctor grabbed her by the neck and said, "If you shoot, she dies."

Suddenly, the nurse smirked and threw some alcohol into his eyes. Doctor shrieked and covered his eyes. The nurse smiled, and suddenly, she turned into Mitsunari. Yusuke, once again, shot his Spirit Gun, this time hitting him right in the chest. He went through the window and landed on the ground.

I gasped, still upset, even though my Dad was a lunatic. I fell back, tears threatening to fall. I rocked back and forth, back and forth. But still, he was a lunatic. He had to be put away.

Genkai walked up and struck Doctor in the chest. His back arched, but nothing else. I still sat there. My Dad, a lunatic. Killed, but then brought to life by Genkai. He faked his death. My mother was buried with some stranger. Perhaps nobody. Perhaps a stranger...Lord, if I die here, Japan may keep my bones but God and California will have my spirit and soul.

I stood up, and walked back down to the lower levels. Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko, Hiei, Kuwabara and a few others's were there. I just stood there, my arms wrapped around me. My whole life a lie. Even though I knew that for five years, still. A lie. And now, my Dad, a lunatic. He would be going to jail, a relieving yet saddening thought.

Hiei glanced at me, but I ignored him, and walked out of the hospital. I was walking back to Yusuke's house. I happened to be walked past a dark alley, when suddenly, I bumped into a man.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm, and brought me closer to him. Now, I was totally freaked. I noticed he was wearing a biker jacket. He was wearing sunglasses. And, if he was wearing the same school uniform as Yusuke, I could've sworn he was Yusuke's twin.

"Scream, and I swear you'll die," He muttered in my ear.

He led me to the dark alley which I was conveniently walking by. He dragged me the entire way, but after awhile, I gave up.

We came to an empty field and he led me to a cave. I resisted slightly, I didn't like where this was going.

He was walking me down, down, down to a dark tunnel. Finally, we arrived at this large cave, where there was furniture, a kitchen, bedrooms, even a TV! Well, looks can be deceiving, and when a tall man walked in, I knew looks were deceiving. This was the same man that was leering at us in the street.

"Thanks you Sniper, you did your job." Sniper? Wasn't he one of the seven?

"Yes Mr. Sensui."

"Lead her to her room. I...want to talk to her later. Do what you want to do with her."

"Yes Mr. Sensui."

I gulped. Let him do what he wanted to do with me? Didn't sound very good. I followed Sniper to my room, which was surprisingly well furnished, almost as if they expected my very moves. I went to my bed and sat on it. Sniper stood there, just looking at me. I felt very uncomfortable, like I was naked, nothing to hide behind. I couldn't really tell if he was looking at me, because his eyes were hidden behind his glasses.

I slumped down, thinking about everything that happened to me, again. I mean, I got kidnapped, figured that my dad was a lunatic, my sister killed, two wacky dragons that live in my head...and...my life is just screwy!

I hoped that I wouldn't lose my sanity.

-End-


	5. Escape, Glimpse of the Dragons

Walking a Thousand Miles

By: Ikatora; Edited by Katoruma

Disclaimer: I no own YYH. (Disclaimer gets shorter each time...)

-Chapter Four: Escape, Meet the Dragon Duo-

Cold, I quickly pulled on my clothes, disgusted at what they had just done to me. I pulled a strip off of my shirt, and tied it around my shoulder, which was bare and would get infected. I winced as the fabric touched the wound, but I swallowed my pain and tied it, wincing again. My legs throbbed, but I ignored it, wishing I had some herbs or leaves with me.

I cursed about losing my virginity at an illegal age. How dare they! How dare that 'Dark Angel', or as I had learned, my 'Grim Reaper', and that Sniper do that to me! I could endure most physical and mental torture, but this was beyond me. I searched through my jean pockets, but all I found was the dragon fang dagger and my old lock pick.

Shivering, I crept out of my so-called room. I hid in the shadows, gripping my dragon fang dagger as well as my lock pick I had made when I was younger. Careful to make sure no one was around, I dashed across the hallway into a larger cave. Hiding in the shadows, I heard someone coming. I crouched, leaning and making myself as small as possible against the wall. I was lucky I was wearing black.

The man wore something that reassembled a two-strap toga, but it wasn't a dress, it ended at his waist, and was tied with a red strap. He wore white pants as well. And he had turquoise or teal blue hair. Ask me if I care what color his hair was.

Anyway, he was wearing sandals and was walking towards my room. I gulped, and pressed myself against the wall even more, scared. I fumbled through my pockets, looking for something, something. I went through the many pockets of my ragged jeans, faded and torn.

I finally found a lump that wasn't there before. I pulled out the lump that was a long silver-blue slender chain. There was a round piece of something that looked like gold, and a blue- red round gem that fit into it. It shimmered, not giving any light, the light not reaching the smooth facets of the stone. I nearly gasped with awe at its beauty, despite the fact that it gave off a dark aura, which seemed to match my own. Soon, the blue-haired man dashed across the stone hallway, seeing that I wasn't in the room, or elsewhere.

Being fast, I ran to a door at the end of the hallway. I tried the rough knob. Locked. Cursing, I used the lock pick I had, put it into the hole, twisted it slightly, and then popped it out again.

Nothing in there, but the closer I looked, I saw a dim glimmer. I ran in, and then closed the door behind me and I relocked it. I stepped forward cautiously, and groped out with my hands. Something poked my hand, and it was sharp. I fumbled along its length and found a t-shaped something at its left end. I grabbed it, and held it closer so I could see it.

It was a sword.

It was a silvery blue, with the hilt red. It looked familiar, but then, I had seen many swords. I groped around the room again, looking for a sheath, something, anything to keep it in. I finally found a sheath, the perfect length, and the same color as the sword's blade.

Hearing voices outside the door, I roughly shoved the sword into the sheath, and then hid in a shadowy corner. When there were no more voices, I crept out of the room, closing the door behind me and then locking it again. I dashed down the hallway, trying every door that came my why. Unfortunately, that was how I got caught.

I opened a door, and there they were, the two...I hate to think...and the blue-haired guy to. Great. I just walked in on the murderer's tea party.

Well, one of them, Dark Angel, smirked. Well Duh! I just walked in on you guys while I was trying to escape! Sheesh, I wish I had one of that flashy-and-you-disappear-thing. I really needed one of those. I inched out of the room, when one of them grabs my arm. I try to wench it out of his grasp, but he just holds it tighter. I sagged, and when his grip gave a little, I wrenched it out and ran out of the room. All three were behind me. I ran somewhere, and I guessed it paid off with my short attention span of not caring where I was going, but whether how far away the males were. Pass the ketchup, I got a really sharp rock and flung it backwards, careful to keep aim. Guess what? Ketchup did indeed splatter.

Well, I ran out of the cave opening, two of them still coming after me. I looked behind me really quick, then put on a burst of speed that came from who-knows-where. Anyway, I ran, and once I nearly got caught again. I ran to the old forest where I lived and hid in a tall oak. Who knows how long I was there, but I didn't give a crap. I'm guessing about two or three hours passed and then I climbed down. I looked around just in case they were still there. No, not behind the tree, not behind the rock. Yup, they were gone. Still, you never know. So, I went back out of the forest, and then headed off towards Yusuke's house or apartment, I didn't care frankly. I was careful to walk in crowds, so I wouldn't be so hard to pick out. And they wouldn't risk attacking me in a crowd...I hoped.

Well, I managed to get back to Yusuke's house without seeing hide or hair of Dark Angel and Sniper. But I was pretty beat. I had a stab wound in my hand from the sword, two puncture marks on both side of my neck, and then a large cut wound on my shoulder and I was whipped pretty badly too. Well, I pressed the doorbell, and there it _bee booped_. Nice ring tone. I'll have to tell the others some time. Yusuke answered the door, good thing it wasn't his mom. And Botan was there too; at least someone who could help me and was USEFUL was there.

I managed a weak smile, "Hey, Yusuke."

He nodded, but then Botan grabbed my arm, which already hurt from Dark Angel grabbing it, and pulled me inside.

Botan asked me first, "What happened Raven?"

"Well, after the _Doctor _fiasco, I was heading home, everything fine, yadda yadda yadda. I was walking to your house, and then Boom. Someone grabs me and tells me if I scream he'll kill me. Well, then he leads me down the alley I was walking past, and then to a cave...or something. And then he drags me inside and I meet the rest of them. Well, I'm stuck in the room they gave me and then they...um, well...I don't... never mind. Anyway, after a few days of being stuck there, I ran out and got out. End of story." Raven finished shuddering as the memory of the rape surfaced. But I didn't dwell on it. Instead, I ignored it and then let Botan use whatever she does, Spirit Healing, on me. I just sat there, ignoring everything. Yusuke sat there as well, quiet. Something I had never expected. I reached out to see if I could talk to Hiei.

_I'm back._

_Hn._

_What? After mental and physical torture, I doubt you can still say that snobby 'Hn' of yours!_

_What happened?_

_Hm, well, let's count back from where I left off. I walked out of the hospital, went by an alley, a guy got me, dragged me to this 'place' and then had me there. They interrogated me. But since that didn't work, I got hm, let's see, another word for physical and mental torture at once. Well, let me give you a hint. It starts with 'R' and I lost something at an illegal age. Can you guess? Well, would multiple rapes ring a bell?_

_They raped you?_

_Yeah, bit me on either side of my neck as well._

_How many people?_

_Two. One of them bit me on my right side, the other one on my left side._

_They were claiming you._

_Oh joy. Wait, what does THAT mean?_

_Demons mate every couple hundred years. Even though they were human, when they go crazy, they might have had the...urge to do that. _

_So you're saying I'm their property?!_

_In a way, yes._

_Oh, god. I think I'm going to be sick._

I disconnected the link and puked, disturbed at what Hiei had just told me. But then, he was a demon himself. No wonder. I jerked my neck away from Botan, grabbed some bandages, and then walked outside.

I was still wrapping the bandages around my arm, jerking it. I scowled, and then climbed some stairs to the roof. I was confused, everything here in Japan seemed like my enemy, even when they pretend to be my friends.

I walked to the forest where I lived again, to see. I sighed, and walked to the forest, alone with my thoughts. I glanced up at the sky every now and then. Once, I was looking at the sky and two large forms flew across the deep blue. People didn't even notice them. I did though.

Dragons.

The two who lived in my head.

Artemis and Apolla.


	6. Dying Heart, Seaman

Walking a Thousand Miles

By: Raven

Disclaimer: I only own Raven, Artemis, and Apolla

Rave: I finally updated! YAY! I still need more review so…On with the chapter!

IMPORTANT! **_ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE S'MORES AND FIRE AND MELTED MARSHMALLOWS AND…AND…AND…._**

_Eh…on with the chapter…--'_

-Chapter 5: Dying Heart -Seaman-

I woke up, my fingers curled around an ivory spike. My silver eye wondered to the vast forest clearing—The same place I found Apolla, my sister, dead, some days ago. Nature, and my two dragons, Apolla and Artemis, dug a tomb for her. Flower vines curled around the tomb, protecting my sister.

One of my dragons, black with silver streaks, came up and nosed me.

_Raven?_

_Yes?_

_Come._

I started, stretched and climbed onto Artemis's back. I was careful to keep my legs away from her scales. Exceedingly sharp, the first time I rode her, they stripped the skin off of my legs.

Artemis bunched her hind legs, and leapt up. We plummeted a few feet, but then she opened her wings, air catching in the dark black membrane.

She glided whenever possible, not wanting to scare the wits out of the animals or disturb the tomb below us.

Artemis landed, silver claws lightly tearing the grass. Apolla, Artemis's scarred sister, lay basking in the sun, humming softly.

I stepped forward, and shook the golden-white dragon softly.

_Apolla…C'mon, wake up._

_Hm? Or good, you are here._

_Why though?_

I turned to see what Apolla and Artemis were doing. Artemis touched her nose of one side of the tomb, Apolla the other side. Tendrils of silver and gold snaked across the dirt tomb. Priceless filigree soon covered the tomb. In mere seconds, my sister was seen, looking so peaceful, like she was asleep. Except for the whole through her chest.

I gasped.

_Now she won't be touched by the effects of time. _Artemis said.

_It was the only gift we could giver her, _Apolla added regretfully, looking back at the tomb, silver from her eyes fell to the river if red across her face. Apolla's scar.

_She was so kind, thoughtful, and compassionate…_

A tear slid across my cheek, falling to the ground in a sparkling cascade.

_You should return to your friends now, _Apolla suggested.

_You're right. They're worried, probably. Besides, I'm not really that important, right?_

I was wrong.

I was walking through the forest, a cold fog enveloping me. I shivered, and drew my arms closer around me when I hear shouts.

"Raven!"

"Raven!"

Two people were shouting me name.

I hurried towards the sounds, but I thought better. I headed AWAY from the sounds, to get to Yusuke's house. It would be better if he found me there.

"I hope he doesn't' hear me…" I winced as I crushed a large twig and a loud crack resonated.

I shivered. It had started to rain.

I shivered harder. I was pouring.

I couldn't see where I was going. SO dark out…Only the street lamps were on.

I stopped, a couple blocks away from Yusuke's house.

Two people were ahead of a giant and the…._ thing_ holding several other people.

I heard talking. One looked familiar. Orange hair…Kuwabara! The one time I was actually glad to see him.

"Raven! Leave!" He gasped.

"Why should I?" I asked, mad the he thought I was weak…like those preps…(AN: When we re-update out profile, we will add APA. For more information, please e-mail me at ) But, I backed away. Something wasn't right.

I fell to the floor, twitching. I arched my back. After my spasm left, my sight dulled, but my hearing was incredible. A pin dropped a mile away…I could hear it with a clear intensity.

The two people ahead were the two people. One was a blonde. He had a dull(at least to me) yellow raincoat.

I heard them talking.

"I just don't get you…"Kuwabara was saying. "Why'd you join those psycho creeps?"

The boy at the end answered, voice sorrowful. "Because they were the only ones who understood how I felt. At school I was picked on, bullied. You just don't know because YOU'RE the bully. You don't know how it feels."

Images filled my mind. Puzzled, I tried to shake the pictures out, wanting to disrupt the flow of pictures.

I boy was on the ground (the same boy I assumed who was on the other side of the street). A group of people surrounded him. They were kicking him. The boy covered his head, shaking.

More images came, and a name. The memories of when he joined Sensui (or Dark Angel, whatever you prefer). Too much…I collapsed. A few seconds later, I came up again.

I tried to shake my head. My head shook. This times, I shook my head furiously, trying to dislodge the memories. I knew how he felt: rejected. Different…like he was meant for something else that no one else understood.

And stop they did. I opened my eyes. It was still raining, but not as hard. My eyesight cleared. Everything neat and tidy in my eyes…too neat and tidy. Every thing.... Every detail was clear, sharp, like an image on a DLP flat-screen TV (I have one at home, DLP mean digital laser projection. They are really cool!)

And the sound…everything was distorted. Every sound stretched, modified.

I could hear, oddly, the one with the raincoat laughing sadistically, enjoying the sight of Kuwabara suffocating…and drowning. Kuwabara…Drowning?

What the hell was that thing? …I thought, it was slightly translucent…Rivulets of light from the street lams played across the slightly…blue! It was water! Something wasn't right, if this was the kid's territory, why didn't I realize it?

Didn't matter. I had no time to think, had to move. Something, something, must …do…something…

Had to save Kuwabara (An: I don't like Kuwabara…but…oh, well. -.-)

I checked my worn jean pockets…nothing but the dagger I used against my psychotic dad.

'Good enough,' I grunted. It was heavy! I brought it out, but it was no longer a long fang or tooth. The hilt and pommel was the same, but the blade…black and gold, the colors of Artemis (black) and Apolla (gold). The blade was about a foot long, and when I brought it out, it burst into flame. I stifled a shriek. The giant water thing shifted slightly, rivulets of water running off of the behemoth. I ignored it, and touched the blade. It went straight through! But I felt no pain, not blood came out. It didn't hurt me…I marveled at the thing. Intricately made, the flame roiled and curled along the edges. The flame was also black and gold, with a fine purple outlining the constantly shifting flame, hypnotically…

I shook my head. I looked at the water beast. It stopped running the water rivulets. Kuwabara was now holding his neck.

No, no time to think where to strike. I ran forward, letting the flame dagger (sword, dirk, cleaver, dagger, it doesn't matter. Trail behind me. As I approached, the blonde boy who was laughing turned, a look of shock convulsing his face.

I jumped (I was surprised by my own strength, this morning I was fairly weak) and brought my dagger forward, piercing the skin of the monster.

It burst into a million droplets, sparkling in the light of the few remaining glowing streetlamps. The blonde boy slumped behind me when I turned to face him. I examined him. He was totally unfamiliar to me. A cut on his stomach was pouring crimson blood.

Kuwabara ands his friends were sprawled on the soaking ground, rain still coming on hard. I grunted, trying to life him and his friends. Kuwabara stirred.

'Never mind,' I thought. 'Better take the blonde, though'.

I picked up the blonde, draping him over my shoulder. A pain in my shoulder, a small piece of metal was imbedded in my shoulder. It was flowing blood. I dropped the boy, and pulled the metal out. I didn't know where it came from. The metal, upon closer examination, was actually the metal from a mechanical pencil. (AN: Anyone who has those knows that they usually have a metal tip). I picked up the blonde again, and draped him over my shoulder. My legs trembled, but I held.

I headed to Yusuke's house.

About halfway there, the blonde woke, and asked me:

"Why didn't you kill me?"

I grunted, my should screamed with pain. Lightning bolts crackled along the length of my legs, traveling around my torso, and into my shoulder, pain erupting like a volcano. But I answered his question, feeling that he deserved to know.

"Because I had a life just like yours." I have a harsh laugh. "I know what it's like. Shunted, alone…also because you're human…in a way. Despite that you are a psychic. Saw your past. Trust me, I know…" I gave another harsh laugh, cruel, with black humor in it. "But my heart died days ago. So I don't really feel. Also, I didn't kill you because you've been conned into joining that psycho group. My dad was one of them; Doctor was it? Ah well, it doesn't matter. My heart died before I met him again."

He didn't reply. I could tell he was thinking about what I just said.

By the time I reached Yusuke's house, the rain had cleared, and I had asked the blonde his name.

Mitarai, strange, sounded a little like Marina—something to do with the sea.

I had managed to get to Yusuke's house without any incident. I was lucky. Most people were out partying right now.

I had managed to do so much on my own…

My thoughts were interrupted. I had got to Yusuke's house, and Mitarai on my back wasn't exactly helping. I somehow opened the door, and got in. I dumped the boy on the couch, and took off his shirt and jacket. A short, but deep wound ran horizontally. Half of it was already covered with dried blood. It would heal with a scar…_when_ it healed.

_Just the time I need Apolla and Artemis!_

A sudden thunder of wings rattles the furniture. Out of the shadows came up Artemis, as impassive as ever.

A moth fluttered in from the open window, morphing into Apolla.

_Why are you here?_ I asked.

_To help. _Apolla cocked her head at Mitarai.

_Mind…_

_To mind…_

To heal…

Artemis's and Apolla's mind linked with mine, and I saw things in a different view. Dark colors and light colors were more prominent, neutral colors dulled to a grayish nothing. Black jumped out at me, as did whites, dark blues, and purples and normal yellows looked like neon yellow.

This new revelation was new to me, something that was interesting, different. My hands glowed, a patch of skin being eaten away. I gave a startled scream, but a shimmery patch of black and gold came away.

_The mark of the princess of the Dark Dragon Clan…_Artemis said.

I gulped, and placed my hands on Mitarai's wound, feeling muscles flex beneath my hand. (AN: Eh…NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS! TT)

Light flowed over it, healing the wound. The only sign of it was a small scar, but the skin was thin. I would have to wrap it—Just in case.

Suddenly, still linked to Artemis and Apolla, I felt Artemis's power spike.

I shot around, looking at Artemis. She reared onto her hind legs, silver eyes rolling wildly.

I tried to calm her, but every time I came close, a spurt of black fire issued around her.

Finally, she calmed, but her eyes were still rolling. I severed the connection with them. Artemis went wild again. This time, shadows enveloped the whole room—Darkness covered all. Finally, I saw Artemis sink into the shadows, flame coming from the small portal. After she left, Apolla morphed back into a moth, and fluttered out the window.

Puzzled, I went to get a roll of linen cloth. It would serve as the band-aid to heal the wound; the skin wouldn't break as much and it reduced the chances of infection.

When I came back, wind swept into the room. I shivered; cold as my clothes was still wet. I closed the window, and began tearing the linen in half.

I began to wrap it around Mitarai's stomach, pulling it taut so that it wouldn't loosen and have him get an infection.

I tossed a blanket, and it landed perfectly, covering his torso.

I sighed—so much stuff has happened, so fast in just five days.

But I ignored it. I was tired.

I went to my room. It was calm, peaceful. All was the same the first day I was here.

I scrambled onto the bed, and collapsed, and I reached the Shores of Sleep.

--

_Everything was dark…_

_What was that?_

_A girl stood on a pile of dead bodies, smiling sadistically. A boy with black hair emerged, covered with blood. Demons chased after him. The girl stared at the boy, eyes focused on him. Realizations snapped in her mind._

_Yusuke! _

_The girl smiled. She leapt off the pile, wings sprouting from her shoulder blades, face morphing, lengthening. Horns grew from her head, canines growing longer, like daggers. Shoes ripped, clothes ripped, pants shrinking against growing legs and muscles growing bulkier by the second._

_She had transformed into a dragon. She landed in front of Yusuke, one eye blazing black, the other a disturbing white. The dragon opened it's mouth, saliva stretching from it's teeth, the fangs at least two and a half feet long. The scales were gold and black, the colors shimmering darkly. The dragon roared, and Yusuke looked up, eyes widening at the shock of the dragon._

"_Raven…?" He asked._

_The dragon took no heed, and slashed Yusuke to pieces, blood covering it's claws. The dragon roared, sending a spurt of flame into the sky_

_A beacon for the demons invading._

In the morning, I awoke, sweating. I couldn't remember my dreams. But I knew it was filled with blood, a murderer.

The murderer?

Me.

I shivered.

I was glad that I had at least friends who would help me…

I think.

I fell back onto my pillow. I looked around—My eye gazing at all the different things cluttered. I got up, still in last nights T-Shirt. I stepped onto the wooden floor.

The floor squeaked.

I looked up at the clouds.

Dark and gloomy.

Just the perfect ambiance for a to-be murder. Like in my dreams, it was the same.

I sighed, and realized that to survive, I would have to make friends, weather I like it…

Or not.

-End!-

-Jeez! That was one heck of a long chapter! Man, two months to write that, you had better review! K? K. Now..press the button… YES! THAT BUTTON! Also, I need to start putting lim—Nothing! Just review…I need more review please! PLEASE!-


End file.
